1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for mounting a string of electric lights in a display of pre-determined configuration. More specifically, the present invention pertains to pre-shaped modular light holders which are removably engageable with stationary objects to provide for mounting of a string of electric lights in a display of pre-determined configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electric lights are manufactured which include a plurality of light bulbs and corresponding light sockets connected at spaced intervals to electrically conducting wire. The lamps may be connected in series or parallel. Typical of such lights are the kind sold for Christmas or other holidays which allow a multiplicity of lights to be strung around a Christmas Tree or on other objects as decoration. Such lights may also be used in commercial lighting displays.
Frequently, displayers of electric lights wish to use the lights in outlining, highlighting or actually defining a particularly shaped object or objects. For example, at Christmas, the displayer may wish to use the lights in spelling words such as "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays" or they may wish to outline the representation of a Christmas Tree or a reindeer. A displayer may simply want to provide a display of uniform shapes or designs such as circles, scallops, etc. along the edge of a sidewalk, flower bed, etc. Although light bulbs may be uniformly spaced at intervals on electric wiring, they are not easily held or placed in such a display of pre-determined configuration.
Various apparatus have been designed for displaying electric lights in pre-determined configurations. Examples of such may be seen in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,929; U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,268; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,760; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,818; U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,749; U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,981. In all these patents some type of support is provided to position lights, particularly Christmas Tree type lights, in a design display. Most of them provide some sort of socket mounting device so that the sockets in individual lamps or lights may be held in pre-determined array positions.
The devices of some of the afore-mentioned patents are flexible, allowing the apparatus to be deformed into a particular design. In most of these designs, the wiring and bulb sockets are visible. This may detract from the overall appearance of the design. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,268; 3,836,760 and 4,439,818 do disclose mounting apparatus which provides a mask or cover for wiring and light sockets. However, the apparatus of these particular patents appear to require permanent light and wire mounting and do not allow display of conventional strings of electric lights in varying designs and configurations. Furthermore, the designs of the prior art appear to require attachment to the surface of an object such as the wall or eave of a house, etc.
Electric light strings and displays continue to increase in popularity. Their increased use and popularity has resulted in continuing demand for associated apparatus in which lights can be displayed in pre-determined configurations. Continued development in this area appears to be desired.